Skuld (Continuum-32145896)
Skuld is the younger sister of Belldandy and Urd. She is the Norn of the Future, as well as the third Goddess to appear before Keiichi Morisato. Unlike her sisters, Skuld specializes in the creation of advanced technology as opposed to the use of magic. Appearance Although her age is never explicitly stated, Skuld appears as a young adolescent girl with long dark hair and large brown eyes. She has a pale skin tone like her older sister, Belldandy, and lets her long hair hang loosely down her back with two larger strands draped over her shoulder, framing her face, with a single curved lock of hair poking out from the top of her head. Her facial Goddess markings take the form of three inverted triangles with rounded edges, each with a hold in the center. Skuld is considered to be quite cute by most people and has gained an admirer, a local boy named Sentaro Kawanishi. Skuld's typical Goddess attire consists of a short-sleeved pink robe with a pointy red color and matching cuffs around the sleeves. The outfit opens at the bottom to reveal a pink skirt and her legs, the long back branching out to reveal the red lining on the inside of her clothing. She also wears matching shoes and gloves in the same shade of pink, and usually carried a large mallet on her back for destroying the computer bugs in Yggdrasil's System. A red sash is also tied around her waist by a golden strap, and she wears a golden ring around her neck similar to Belldandy's choker. After moving into the Temple With Keiichi and her sisters, Skuld is typically seen wearing more casual clothing. Her most common outfits consist of skirts, shorts, and long-sleeved shirts. Personality Despite her youthful and innocent appearance, Skuld is often short-tempered, easily smart, and highly competitive, traits she shares with her older half-sister, Urd. Her behavior usually mimics her appearance as she displays very childish characteristics, including a fear of ghosts, love of sweets, and a tendency to do whatever it takes to get her own way. Skuld gains the most enjoyment out of inventing new machines and gadgets, and has a tendency to retrofit ordinary household items, divert power lines, and dismantle other machines in order to obtain the necessary resource for her projects. Her tendency to disregard the needs of others at times like these often cause an inconvenience to others, such as her use of parts from Keiichi's motorcycle and computer, and the messes her less successful inventions can cause for the other inhabitants of the temple. Skuld becomes easily upset whenever someone insults or criticizes her inventions. She values usability and productivity when creating machines, and as a result, she dislikes simple devices that do nothing particularly useful. This sentiment is so strong, that Urd will sometimes punish Skuld by trapping her in a room with simplistic toys that do nothing but spin or move repetitively. One of the most prominent traits she possesses is a love of Belldandy and a desire to be the most important person in her elder sister's life. She idolizes her sister and dislikes when other people get close to her, an obsession that puts her at odds with Keiichi, whom she initially sees as a threat to her relationship with her sister. Her tendency to scheme against the couple also results in a turbulent relationship with her half-sister Urd, whose own schemes to push them together clash with those of the youngest Norn. She will often get into arguments with Urd over the rights to watch their favorite shows on the temple's lone television, but the two sisters admit to enjoying the competition more than they do watching their programs. Despite their constant bickering, the Urd and Skuld truly care for each other and actually seem to enjoy the dynamic to the point where Skuld expresses horror at the idea that her half-sister might lose her demonic side and become more like Belldandy. History During the Love Pearl incident Skuld was attacked by Megumi who had swallowed a pearl. A few days latter she met Nabiki when Lotion took her to the Temple to meet Poerth. Upon realizing that she was Lotion’s new apprentice she mentioned how she hoped Nabiki is better that Lotion’s last apprentice as she still holds a grudge against Silk for ruining one of her experiments. Skuld later updated Nabiki’s computer so that Cybelle couldn’t hank into it. Category:(Continuum-32145896)